mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Newbie Dash/Gallery
A dream achieved Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png Rainbow flies through Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hears Scootaloo S6E7.png Distance shot of Scootaloo S6E7.png Scootaloo waving to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash greeting Scootaloo S6E7.png Scootaloo "the Rainbow Dash Fan Club just decided" S6E7.png Scootaloo "when the Wonderbolts' new tour" S6E7.png Rainbow "great that you guys are going" S6E7.png Rainbow "won't actually be performing" S6E7.png Rainbow "one of the real Wonderbolts can't fly" S6E7.png Rainbow "crowd control or something" S6E7.png Scootaloo thinking to herself S6E7.png Scootaloo "wearing a Wonderbolts uniform" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "a Reservist one" S6E7.png Scootaloo hmm-ing S6E7.png Scootaloo "good enough for me" S6E7.png Rainbow and Scootaloo hear the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying over Ponyville S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow Dash on the ground S6E7.png Rainbow and Scootaloo watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spitfire signaling Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Spitfire looping backward S6E7.png Rainbow and Scootaloo watch Spitfire's landing S6E7.png Spitfire about to land S6E7.png|She's going to do a superhero landing. Wait for it. Spitfire makes a flashy entrance S6E7.png|Superhero landing! You know, that's really hard on your knees. Scootaloo impressed by Spitfire's landing S6E7.png Spitfire greeting Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Spitfire "we need you in the show" S6E7.png Spitfire pointing at Rainbow "flying" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash in dull shock S6E7.png|has stopped responding. Scootaloo "she's only in the Reserves" S6E7.png Spitfire "not anymore, kid" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash completely stunned S6E7.png Spitfire nodding to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo hugging Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo excited for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo in derp-eyed excitement S6E7.png Scootaloo punching the air S6E7.png Scootaloo cheering for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash still in stunned silence S6E7.png Spitfire "what she said" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash giving a very wide grin S6E7.png At Rainbow's cloudominium Rainbow Dash's cloudominium S6E7.png Main five and Spike in Rainbow's house S6E7.png Rainbow Dash zips past her friends S6E7.png Rainbow "anypony seen my wing balm?" S6E7.png Rainbow curling her wing feathers S6E7.png Spike looking for Rainbow's wing balm S6E7.png Spike finds Rainbow's wing balm S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into Spike S6E7.png Rainbow about to pack Spike in her luggage S6E7.png Rainbow packs Spike in her luggage S6E7.png Twilight Sparkle "tell us what happened" S6E7.png Rarity "we must know every detail!" S6E7.png Pinkie smushes Spike in luggage again S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "you first knew your destiny" S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "to become a Wonderbolt!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash being humble S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "not much to tell" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash explains what happened S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "go on tour with them" S6E7.png Fluttershy "that's really great" S6E7.png Fluttershy "how long you've been waiting" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash talking with her friends S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "churning out Wonderbolts" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "the top of the Reserve list" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S6E7.png Pinkie Pie raising her hoof S6E7.png Rarity "what do you do now" S6E7.png Rainbow "report to Wonderbolts headquarters" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash about to leave S6E7.png Pinkie stops Rainbow from leaving S6E7.png Pinkie "barely started your congratulation party" S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "I haven't even thought about" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I'm not leaving Ponyville" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I just have to train for this show" S6E7.png Main five listening to Fluttershy S6E7.png Fluttershy gives Rainbow her goggles S6E7.png Applejack wishes Rainbow good luck S6E7.png Rainbow "save that for the rest of the team" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash puts her goggles on S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "finally been recognized" S6E7.png Rainbow does a little loop-de-loop S6E7.png Twilight Sparkle "you're a great flyer" S6E7.png Twilight "so are the rest of the Wonderbolts" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash listening to Twilight S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "you're right!" S6E7.png Rainbow thinking about wearing sunglasses S6E7.png Rainbow "sunglasses are automatically cool" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "anypony can put them on" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I'd stand out more if I didn't" S6E7.png Main five and Spike looking annoyed S6E7.png The Wonderbolts headquarters Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Spitfire explaining to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash interrupting Spitfire S6E7.png Rainbow shows off her Wonderbolts knowledge S6E7.png Spitfire "you've seen the academy bunks" S6E7.png Spitfire shows Rainbow the Wonderbolts' barracks S6E7.png Rainbow "built by Admiral Fairweather himself!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash in wide-eyed surprise S6E7.png Spitfire stops Rainbow from crossing the runway S6E7.png Spitfire looks both ways before crossing S6E7.png Spitfire crossing the runway S6E7.png Rainbow Dash looks to her left S6E7.png Left side of academy runway S6E7.png Rainbow Dash looks to her right S6E7.png Right side of academy runway S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "nopony else is here" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash crossing the runway S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "right, no problem!" S6E7.png Spitfire outside the Wonderbolts' barracks S6E7.png Wonderbolts trophy case S6E7.png Rainbow marvels at the trophy display S6E7.png Spitfire "with the Wonderbolts motto" S6E7.png Rainbow and Spitfire recite the Wonderbolts motto S6E7.png Rainbow and Spitfire "soaring higher!" S6E7.png Rainbow loop-de-loops over Spitfire S6E7.png Rainbow Dash catches herself S6E7.png Rainbow Dash curbs her enthusiasm S6E7.png Spitfire "we've got a show in two days" S6E7.png Spitfire "you gotta hustle your haunches" S6E7.png Spitfire "five minutes to get dressed" S6E7.png Rainbow excited to meet the team S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "yes, ma'am" S6E7.png Rainbow "I'll have all of the moves down" S6E7.png Spitfire "make quite an impression" S6E7.png Spitfire about to take off S6E7.png Spitfire speeds away S6E7.png Rainbow Dash smirking S6E7.png Rainbow Dash wearing her uniform S6E7.png Rainbow Dash looking in the mirror S6E7.png Rainbow "about to take your first flight" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "no pressure" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash stretching her hooves S6E7.png Rainbow Dash doing some stretches S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "just gotta go out there" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash punching the air S6E7.png Rainbow Dash lowering her goggles S6E7.png Rainbow Dash the Wonderbolt S6E7.png Rainbow Dash's first impression Rainbow Dash flies out onto the field S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Spitfire talking with Surprise and Silver Lining S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow on the runway S6E7.png Spitfire sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Soarin and Fleetfoot flying down S6E7.png Spitfire shouting "look out!" S6E7.png Rainbow stops in the middle of the runway S6E7.png Rainbow sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Soarin and Fleetfoot in Rainbow's line of sight S6E7.png Rainbow barely avoids Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Debris left by Rainbow Dash's crash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash lying in a trashcan S6E7.png Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Rainbow looks up at Spitfire S6E7.png Spitfire shakes her head in disappointment S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly "most awesome entrance by a newbie" S6E7.png Soarin "are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" S6E7.png Fleetfoot "more like Rainbow Crash" S6E7.png Soarin and Misty Fly laugh at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow hears the Wonderbolts laughing S6E7.png Rainbow remembering flight school S6E7.png Flashback to Rainbow at flight school S6E7.png Young Rainbow "get ready for Rainbow Dash!" S6E7.png Instructor and fillies look at Rainbow S6E7.png Young Rainbow tries to do a loop-de-loop S6E7.png Young Rainbow losing her balance S6E7.png Young Rainbow bumps her head on a cloud S6E7.png Young Rainbow bumping into clouds S6E7.png Young Rainbow falls in the trash S6E7.png Young Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Young Hoops "more like Rainbow Crash!" S6E7.png Young Rainbow Dash pouting S6E7.png Foals making fun of Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Flight school instructor holding in laughter S6E7.png Young Rainbow Dash sad S6E7.png Rainbow glaring at the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "buzzed me on purpose" S6E7.png Spitfire "you forgot rule number one" S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in trash S6E7.png Rainbow trying to think of an excuse S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "just testing you guys" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hears more laughter S6E7.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly laughing S6E7.png Misty Fly and High Winds laughing S6E7.png Spitfire "nopony got hurt" S6E7.png Spitfire "let's forget about this" S6E7.png Misty Fly makes fun of Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow watches the Wonderbolts fly away S6E7.png Rainbow Dash feeling humiliated S6E7.png Rainbow Dash walks away in shame S6E7.png Rainbow Dash's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad first day Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Rainbow Dash trails behind the others S6E7.png Spitfire "you're breaking formation!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash looking down at Spitfire S6E7.png Rainbow Dash races to catch up S6E7.png Wonderbolts insignia scene transition S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly across the screen S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Soarin "check your nine, Crash!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash pauses in the air S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying downward S6E7.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts fly toward the ground S6E7.png Surprise and male Wonderbolt make a tight corner S6E7.png Spitfire watching Rainbow Dash fly S6E7.png Spitfire "tighter, Crash, get in there!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "my name's not Crash!" S6E7.png Rainbow, Surprise, and male Wonderbolt flying S6E7.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Surprise S6E7.png Male Wonderbolt flying solo S6E7.png Rainbow and Surprise crashing into a cloud S6E7.png Surprise "could've fooled me" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash feeling ashamed S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow enters the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow looking into the locker room S6E7.png Fleetfoot "I know it was a tough day" S6E7.png Fleetfoot encouraging Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash gives Fleetfoot a grin S6E7.png Rainbow Dash being overconfident S6E7.png Rainbow "I can pull off a sonic rainboom" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I can learn this routine" S6E7.png Rainbow "I'll have it down cold tomorrow" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "couple of improvements" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hears Spitfire S6E7.png Spitfire leaning by the locker room entrance S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying up to Spitfire S6E7.png Spitfire "glad you're still here" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "did you want some ideas" S6E7.png Spitfire "not quite" S6E7.png Spitfire "you've been a Reservist for a while" S6E7.png Spitfire "the 'Bolts have a few of their own rules" S6E7.png Spitfire looking ominously at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow Dash nervously looking behind her S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Soarin presents Rainbow with a broom S6E7.png Spitfire "clean up the whole compound" S6E7.png Spitfire "better get to it, Crash" S6E7.png Rainbow left alone in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow repeats "my name's not Crash" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash getting annoyed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash's "best"-day-ever party Rainbow Dash returning home S6E7.png Rainbow Dash at her front door S6E7.png Rainbow opens her door and sees a party cannon S6E7.png Rainbow gets blasted with confetti and balloons S6E7.png Rainbow covered in confetti and streamers S6E7.png Main five and CMC surprise Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash in stunned confusion S6E7.png Rainbow arrives to her surprise party S6E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Party banner drawing of Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow looks up at her own banner S6E7.png Twilight "we know you're probably tired" S6E7.png Twilight "wanted to throw you a real party" S6E7.png Pinkie pops in between Rainbow and Twilight S6E7.png Pinkie shouting through a megaphone S6E7.png Rainbow Dash walking away bashfully S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "it was somethin', all right" S6E7.png Applejack "can't wait to hear all about it" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I'd love to tell you" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying upstairs S6E7.png Rainbow Dash pretending to be tired S6E7.png Rainbow "from all the excitement" S6E7.png Rainbow's friends staring at her S6E7.png Fluttershy "is something wrong" S6E7.png Rainbow "what could be wrong?" S6E7.png Rainbow "I'm finally a Wonderbolt" S6E7.png Rainbow "everything has to be" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "totally, perfectly" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash sulking S6E7.png Rarity asking what happened S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I told you, it's nothing!" S6E7.png Rainbow "maybe some of the Wonderbolts" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash lamenting her nickname S6E7.png Fluttershy worried S6E7.png Fluttershy "the same terrible nickname" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash nodding sadly S6E7.png Twilight "why would they call you that?" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "fell into a garbage can" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash feeling depressed S6E7.png Rainbow's friends sympathetic S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "look at the bright side" S6E7.png Pinkie "they didn't call you Rainbow Trash" S6E7.png Applejack plugs Pinkie Pie's mouth S6E7.png Applejack "started off on the wrong hoof" S6E7.png Applejack "every new Wonderbolt has a tough first day" S6E7.png Rarity "what you need is to" S6E7.png Rarity flicking her mane S6E7.png Rarity "that nasty old nickname" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash listening to Rarity S6E7.png Twilight "think of the Wonderbolts like us" S6E7.png Twilight pointing to her friends S6E7.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie looking at Rainbow S6E7.png Fluttershy and Rarity looking at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "that's it!" S6E7.png Rainbow flying excitedly down the stairs S6E7.png Rainbow "stand out in a different way" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "just like you guys!" S6E7.png Main five and CMC look at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "hello, Captain Awesome!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash speeds off-screen S6E7.png Main five and CMC look worried S6E7.png Standing out Before the show The show... and Rainbow Dash's terrible performance Rainbow Dash covered in soot S6E7.png After the catastrophe / The other Wonderbolts' nicknames It's great to be a Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash's dream made real S6E7.png Miscellaneous MLP Soarin' Over Equestria DVD cover.jpg Category:Season 6 episode galleries